


The Space Marine Initiative

by BloodyMary



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Hawkeye Initiative in the Grim Darkness of the Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyMary/pseuds/BloodyMary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in the grim darkness of the future, the spines of heroes are not safe from being turned into rubber by over-eager artists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Space Marine Initiative

Captain Iulius stared at the poster. His simulacrum glared back at him. Iulius didn’t blame him at all for the constipated expression—the poor painted Marine was twisted in a position that required his spine to be made from rubber.  
  
Iulius looked around, trying to inconspicuously check if anybody was looking. Having ascertained that no one was paying much attention to him, he carefully started trying to twist into the position from the poster. Bolter held so, arm extended, one foot thrust out, the other twisted in a way that made his tendons hurt, torso turned-  
  
About at this point his body decided to protest loudly against such mistreatment. Iulius spine creaked, something went horrifically wrong with his footing and the next thing he knew, he way lying on his back.  
  
“Captain?” a concerned voice asked and he found himself staring into the scarred face of Sergeant Petrocles. “Is everything all right?”  
  
Iulius groaned. He was going to get the artist who made the poster and make him pose like that for the rest of his, very short, life.

**Author's Note:**

> Not being blessed with any talent for drawing, I had to find my way to support the Hawkeye Initiative. And then I remembered the lovely T&A pose Captain Uriel Ventirs strikes on the cover of Warriors of Ultramar, and so this story came to be.
> 
> For those of you, who don't know what the Hawkeye Initiative is: "Created on December 2nd 2012, The Hawkeye Initiative uses Hawkeye and other male comic characters to illustrate how deformed, hyper-sexualized, and impossibly contorted women are commonly illustrated in comics, books, and video games." (thehawkeyeinitiative.com/faq)


End file.
